Practice Makes Perfect
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Logan's been kissed before, but he's never kissed anyone; he's never had his first kiss. Logan goes to James for help, and through a little role playing, James ends up being Logan's first kiss.


**A/N: This is a birthday present for my fan fiction wife, Miss Fenway. Laura, I know Jagan is your favorite slash pairing, so…yeah. I hope you like it! For continuity's sake, this takes place some time before Logan kissed Camille for the first time; so before "Big Time Girlfriends" I think. Let's just say some time during season two because let's face it, that's when Jagan really started to take off…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Maybe we should start a petition though so I could. Just kidding. Sort of…**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

"So, do you wanna?" Logan asked, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and staring down at his sneakers, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

James looked at Logan like he had just undergone a metamorphosis and was now a unicorn or something. "Let me get this straight; you want to _kiss_ me?"

Logan's cheeks were now beet red. He chuckled nervously as he still refused to make eye contact with James. He wasn't really sure how James felt about his proposition, but then again, Logan wasn't sure he even _wanted_ to know how James felt. Hence his averting his gaze.

"Yeah, but no. I wouldn't be kissing you _per se_. We'd be doing role playing after all," Logan responded.

"Yeah, but you'd still be kissing me though," James said.

"Technically, yes, but…you know what? Just forget it. This is stupid!"

Logan turned to leave James' bedroom. He made it as far as the doorway before James called out to him.

"Logan, wait! I'll do it!" James shouted.

Logan wouldn't lie; he was glad. There was a reason Logan went to James with this. James was a chick magnet; he had _a lot_ of…experience. Meanwhile, Logan had none. He was sixteen years old and had never had his first kiss. Sure, Camille's kissed him, but Logan's never kissed anyone before. Well, except for his mom, and that doesn't really count.

Logan turned back around and walked back into the heart of the room. He still refused to make eye contact with James, but there was a smile tugging on his lips. Logan came to a stop a foot away from James. It was a small wonder he didn't collide into James given how Logan wasn't really watching where he was going.

"Okay. Okay, stop. When you kiss a girl, you can't be _that_ far away unless you want to really stretch your neck. A kiss is _supposed_ to be intimate. And standing one foot away is far from intimate," James stated.

Logan wanted to look James in the eyes and glare daggers at him, but he also didn't want James to see how embarrassed bordering on mortified he was, which was why he kept his head down and turned away from James.

Logan gave a dramatic sigh and took a baby step towards James.

"Really, Logan? Really? You call _that_ closer? Come on! I won't bite! I promise!" James remarked.

If Logan wasn't embarrassed before, he was now after hearing James' comment. He turned a shade of red never before seen on a human.

James groaned as he firmly grabbed Logan by the shoulders and pulled him towards him, their bodies now touching one another. Logan let out a small gasp visibly caught off guard by James' actions.

"Well?" James asked impatiently.

"Well? Well what?" Logan replied.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"You know, I don't think Camille would be so demanding."

"Wanna bet?"

"Touché."

James rolled his eyes at his best friend, not that Logan would be able to tell as he was still avoiding making eye contact. James was starting to think that Logan was a lost cause. He was starting to think that this was hopeless.

"You're so tall though. I won't have to stand on my tiptoes to kiss Camille," Logan mumbled under his breath.

James slapped his forehead. He really shouldn't be so surprised. This was on par for typical Logan behavior. He always thought and rarely ever acted. Whereas Carlos had no impulse control, Logan had enough for all four of them. James would have to do something about that.

"Would you like me to crouch or something?" James asked, exasperated.

"No," Logan said.

James wasn't a patient person to begin with, but his patience was growing thin. He had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this for Logan. He kept telling himself that Logan needed his help. And boy did he need his help!

"I'm waiting!" James exclaimed.

Surprising both James and himself, Logan stood up on his tiptoes, and planted a peck on James cheek. He immediately spun on his heels and tried to bolt. James recovered in time to grab Logan around the waist. He held a squirming Logan.

"That was _so_ romantic," James commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, okay? This is really weird for me!" Logan exclaimed.

He stood up straight and stopped squirming. Nevertheless, James still had his arms wrapped around Logan's waist as Logan's back was right up against his front. James tried his best to ignore the strange feelings that this stirred in him.

"Do you want me to wear a wig or something?" James suggested.

"Please don't," Logan answered.

The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the second hand of the clock on the wall. The two boys remained like that as seconds turned into minutes.

"James?" Logan said.

"Yeah?" James responded.

"You can let go of me now. I'm not going anywhere."

James did as Logan asked, chuckling nervously. Logan bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. Given their proximity, it was like he was massaging James' chest, making this situation even more awkward.

Logan turned back around. He mustered up the courage to look up at James. Their gazes met. They say your eyes are the window to your souls, and at that moment, James got a glimpse into Logan's soul. He saw the innocence, uncertainty, and fear in the smaller boy's eyes.

"Logie, it's okay. You don't have anything to be scared of. I'm not going to hurt you," James stated.

If James was being completely honest with himself, his heart swelled with pride at the mere idea that he would be Logan's first kiss. He came to a realization that was somewhat frightening; there was nothing he wouldn't do for Logan.

Yet again, Logan surprised James when he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed James on the lips this time. Logan kissed James for a good seven seconds; not that James was counting or anything. Logan pulled back, stood on the balls of his feet, and surveyed James' face, looking for approval.

"Well, how was that?" Logan asked meekly.

Truthfully, those were the best seven seconds of James' life. He was pleasantly surprised by how good of a kisser Logan was. Given how he had no experience, James expected Logan to suck royally. Was he ever wrong? However, James also had his selfish tendencies, and so…

"It was a bit too slobbery. I think we should try it again," James commented.

Logan slumped his shoulders in defeat. He was secretly hoping James wouldn't say that. He was secretly hoping that it would have been good enough the first time so that they could have been done and over with it already. Logan couldn't help but think that's what he got for hoping.

Logan exhaled deeply. His cheeks seemed to be a permanent scarlet color. James himself felt his cheeks start to heat up. He tried to will them not to. He didn't want to give Logan the wrong idea. Or maybe he did…No. No. It would be better not to scare the already easily frightened Logan.

Once more, Logan stood up on his tiptoes. He leaned in. James closed his eyes lightly, bracing himself for an impact that never came. He opened his eyes to see what the problem was. Logan was no longer on his tiptoes. He looked to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" James commented.

"What am I supposed to do with my hands when I kiss?" Logan asked.

James tried his darndest to stifle his laughter. Logan's question had been earnest. James just found it and the way he seemed to be staring at him, ready to hang on his every word really adorable.

"Do whatever feels right in the moment. But you could wrap an arm around my…er…her waist. Or if you _really_ want to be bold, both arms. Or you could caress the side of my…uh…her face with one hand or even both hands," James answered awkwardly.

Logan knitted his eyebrows in confusion. What game was James playing? Was he trying to make him feel more uncomfortable than he already felt? Because if so, it was working. That was the thing too; James was such a good actor that Logan couldn't tell if this was all some sort of act.

"Maybe we should just try some things out," James suggested.

Naturally, Logan had to try the first suggestion first. He wrapped one arm around James' waist. He stood up on his tiptoes. As he did so, his hand slid down to James' butt so that it was now like he was grabbing his butt cheek. This unexpected gesture caused James to buck his hips forward, knocking Logan off balance. The two boys keeled over onto the floor, James falling on top of Logan.

"Are you okay?" James asked immediately out of concern.

Not only did the fall knock the wind out of Logan, for James was clearly the bigger of the two, but James accidentally ended up kneeing Logan in a place guys should never be kneed. Logan's face contorted in pain. He wanted to nurse his injury but he couldn't because James was laying on top of him.

"I've been better!" Logan wheezed.

James' face hovered millimeters over Logan's. Based on their current predicament, James wanted to do nothing more than capture Logan's lips in his own. Meanwhile, Logan was in unbearable agony as James' knee continued to press…given the location of James' knee. With a great deal of effort, Logan shoved James off him, instantly feeling better now that he no longer had James' weight crushing him, especially a certain part of him…

"Well, that didn't work," James commented, his comment having dual meaning.

James rose to his feet, and offered Logan his hand. The smaller boy placed his hand in the taller boy's hand, and he was pulled to his feet. Logan winced because his nether regions were still in pain.

"Maybe you should try two hands?" James suggested.

"No!" Logan exclaimed instantaneously.

James chuckled. Logan looked down out of embarrassment. James thought it was so cute how easily Logan got embarrassed. Wait a second. Did he just say the word "cute"?

James' attention was brought back to the here and now when he felt Logan cup his cheek with one hand. He got up on his tiptoes and James soon felt Logan's lips crash into his own. It took every ounce of willpower James possessed to _not_ start kissing Logan back. He had to keep reminding himself that they were only role playing no matter how disheartening that thought was.

James was too distracted this time to count how long the kiss lasted. Logan eventually pulled back though. James wished the kiss had lasted even longer. Logan shoved his hands in his pockets and awaited James' response.

"Y-you sh-should d-do that," James stammered, blushing fiercely.

Logan felt something hard press up against his stomach. His eyes widened in realization as soon as he figured out what it was. James was completely mortified. Sure he relished Logan kissing him, but why did his anatomy have to show its approval as well?

"James, wha…" Logan said before he was cut off by James sandwiching his face in between his hands and kissing him on the lips.

James was surprised and proud of Logan when he started kissing James back. Little did James know that Logan still thought they were role playing. The Big Time Brain was fully immersed in the role now.

"Hey James, do you have any dirty laundry?" Mrs. Knight asked as she stood in the doorway to James' bedroom. Then she saw the scene in front of her. "Oh. My. God!"

Logan tore himself away from James. Mortified wasn't even a strong enough word to describe how he felt at the moment.

"Thanks, James! I think I'm good now!" Logan called out over his shoulder as he got the heck out of dodge.

Mrs. Knight then turned her attention to James. She was rendered speechless. However, she conveyed anything she could possibly say through her eyes. James could attest to that.

"I was helping Logan with a problem," James said, immediately regretting his word choice. That probably just made things worse.

"It looks like _you're_ the one with a problem," Mrs. Knight replied, her head gesturing towards the prominent bulge in James' jeans.

James let out a high-pitched girly scream as he made a beeline for the bathroom. It was hard to say who was more mortified: Logan or James?

This was the moment that Mrs. Knight began to suspect that there was something going on between James and Logan.

**The End**

**A/N: Was this stupid? This was stupid, wasn't it? **


End file.
